thetomorrowpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Jameson (U.S. TV Series)
This article is about the character from the U.S. TV Series. You may be looking for the character of the same name from the Original Series . Stephen Jameson (Robbie Amell) is a character in the U.S. TV Series of The Tomorrow People. He is the American counterpart of Stephen Jameson from the British Original Series. Characterization Personal Life Stephen lives in New York City with his mother Marla (Sarah Clarke) and younger brother Luca (Jacob Kogan)More Tomorrow People Casting Includes Sarah Clarke, Jeffrey Pierce & More, ksitetv.com. When Stephen was a child, the family changed their name and moved several times. His father Jack Jameson, (real name Roger Price) seemingly abandoned them when Stephen was eight years old. Unbeknownst to them, Roger had a brother, who turns out to be Dr. Jedikiah Price, head of the Ultra organization. Jedikiah only reveals himself after Stephen breaks out, and claims that his father is dead. Powers Stephen inherited his powers from his father, whom John Young describes as the strongest of the Tomorrow People. His powers manifest gradually over the course of a year, until he begins teleporting in his sleep (sometimes waking up in his neighbors' bed) and hearing the voice of Cara Coburn in his mind. After meeting Cara and learning about the existence of the other Tomorrow People, Stephen tries to show off to his friend Astrid Finch by levitating a basketball, but fails. But he instinctively manages to levitate a falling toothbrush, and also uses telekinetic force to defend himself against a bully at school. Later, Stephen is abducted by Ultra agents and placed into a teleport-proof interrogation room. When he sees Cara and Russell coming to rescue him, Stephen manages to teleport out of the room. He meets the others and are confronted by Jedikiah, who fires on them. Stephen uses a new power to stop time (preventing the bullet from reaching them) and teleports the group to safety. He seems to have a deep telepathic connection with Cara, who can feel his emotions when she is in his mind. This connection is so strong, Cara is able to hear his thoughts even while he is wearing a suppression band, which nullifies telepathic powers."Limbo" As Stephen's telepathic abilities progress, he is able to read a memory from his mother. Later, he shares that memory with Cara. In "All Tomorrow's Parties", he is able to overcome the effects of a d-chip through great concentration. Medical History The symptoms of Stephen's breakout -- hearing voices and uncontrolled sleep-teleporting -- led to his being diagonsed as having psychiatric disorders, and he was prescribed medication for his perceived conditions. He was also required to see a psychiatrist named Dr. Bloom. At the end of the pilot episode, Stephen chooses to stop taking his medication, since they prevent him from using his newfound abilities. Appearances Season 1 ;101. "Pilot" :Stephen's breakout leads him into contact with Cara and John, who have given other Tomorrow People refuge in an underground sanctuary. John wants to find Stephen's father Jack, who was the former leader of the group. In a recorded message, Stephen learns that Jack left the family in order to give Stephen a chance at a normal life. Ultimately, Stephen decides to work for his uncle, Dr. Jedikiah Price. ;102. "In Too Deep" :When a new Tomorrow Person breaks out, Stephen tries to keep him away from Ultra, and enlists the aid of John, Cara and Russell. The new breakout is rescued, but Jedikiah suspects that Stephen is secretly in contact with the Tomorrow People. ;103. "Girl, Interrupted" :Stephen reads the mind of Emily, a despondent classmate, and helps prevent her suicide. At Ultra, he plants a device in the mainframe to allow TIM to access their systems. ;104. "Kill or Be Killed" :Accompanies a strike team sent to apprehend Killian McCrane. Later, sets up a meeting between John and Jedikiah. ;105. "All Tomorrow's Parties" :Steals a vial of depowering serum from Ultra. Asks Astrid to the Homecoming dance; later, reveals his powers to her. Meets one of Jedikiah's partners (later revealed to be The Founder), then witnesses an Ultra ambush on the nightclub where the Tomorrow People are partying. ;106. "Sorry For Your Loss" :At a bar, he and Russell encounter new breakout Piper Nichols. Later, he and Cara help rescue Piper and bring her back to the sanctuary. At the end of the episode, he and Cara admit their mutual attraction to each other and have relations. ;107. "Limbo" : At Astrid's suggestion, he uses his powers in a gym class basketball game. Jedikiah finds out and makes him wear a suppression band. At a party, he makes Astrid jealous by making out with a girl named Jenny Reardon, and telepathically learns that Astrid is in love with him. Later, he confronts the serial rapist Michael, and consequently has a vision of his father. ;108. "Thanatos" :Alerts Ultra to the existence of Jedikiah's lover Morgan Burke. Later, meets Aldus Crick, a scientist who worked with Roger. ;109. "Death's Door" :Helps John escape from Ultra. Finds a video documenting the Thanatos Project. Learns that John shot his father; but, convinced that Roger is still alive, undergoes a near-death experience in order to reach limbo and find him. Publicity At the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con, Amell said of his character: "He’s dark, he comes from a pretty messed up upbringing, his Dad left when he was young, he became the man of the house or at least he’s tried to become that, his mom’s working double/triple shifts to pay for his medication and his shrinks and that weighs down on him; he’s got a lot of stuff hanging over his head."Jim's Notebook: The Walking Dead, The Tomorrow People and Pretty Little Liars, tvfanantic.com In an interview with Wetpaint.com, Amell spoke about the possible love interests on the show: "You find out in the pilot that Cara and I have this special connection — we don’t know what it is, but we have some sort of connection. There might be something between Astrid and I, as well. And at the same time, John and Cara seem like they may be together in this relationship, so there’s definitely a love triangle — maybe even a love square!"The Tomorrow People Season 1: Star Robbie Amell Teases a “Love Square” — Exclusive, wetpaint.com, retrieved 13 Steptember 2013 Phil Klemmer, who wrote the pilot episode, said that he decided to have Stephen be in high school because he thought "the most sort of fraught period in any of our lives is high school... That’s why there’s so many archetypical high school moments. To me it’s something we can all relate to, because it’s something that sort of sticks with us our entire lives, because it’s the period when we’re searching for ourselves and searching to define ourselves and it’s just much more poignant."The Tomorrow People: Cast & Producers Speak At The TCA Press Tour, ksitetv.com Humor References Category:Characters (U.S. TV Series)